The present disclosure relates generally to procedural workflow and communications and, more particularly, to systems and methods for authoring and engaging in procedural workflows, multimedia communication, remote assistance, training, data entry, inventory management, authentication, data transfer, and secure networking using hands-free or substantially hands-free wearable digital devices.
Onsite workers in industrial, clinical, and other settings routinely perform standard procedures that consist of ordered steps. However, these workers often do not have the information needed to perform these procedures readily available at their fingertips, nor is help easily available when obstacles are encountered. Furthermore, it is difficult to ensure that the workers have properly performed each step in a particular standard procedure, let alone performed the steps in a reasonable amount of time.